


You

by Strummer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strummer/pseuds/Strummer
Summary: A Poem about someone, I still don't know who (if I even) I wrote about
Kudos: 1





	You

Just me and you   
From days warms to blue   
For me to love you   
Who ever knew?   
Life moves sutler being with you

Even if I rain with you   
It hides away tears from the past   
And when in the sunshine with you   
It will forever be a merry ol’ blast   
Nothing won’t be perfect unless it is said by you 

I stand by myself, waiting for you  
But I feel no one else coming to my guidance  
I hope the one thing is hear is the arrival of you   
But the quarrel I hear is silence   
The park in this winter doesn’t shine with you 

No one can stop me, not even you   
This tree is all that I need   
Everyone is important, expect me, unlike you   
Now it is time for my neck to spleen  
Love never saved me, not even from you

**Author's Note:**

> One of my proudest poems to date, I think the pattern I wrote it in and being able to keep using you worked well


End file.
